Wilczy placz
by Ardwi00
Summary: Bycie Królem Pik nie jest proste, ale nikt nie wie o tym lepiej od Królowej. Cardverse.
1. Król przybył

Nikt poza Królową nie słyszał tykania w wieży zegarowej. Nikt nie mógł, z wyjątkiem niej i Króla, leżącego głęboko pod zamarzniętą ziemią, martwego jak jego serce, zimnego niczym lód. W Królestwie Pik i na całym świecie nikt poza jedną osobą tego nie słyszał.

Było to tykanie ciężkie, wolne i nieczęste. Nieregularne. Tik tik tik przez tydzień, później jedno długie taaaak. I znowu tik tik tik. Dźwięk bębniący w uszach, wbijający się w mózg jak nóż. Doprowadzał Królową do utraty zmysłów. Tak długo, jak nie mogła podzielić się tym dźwiękiem z Królem...

Ale Król był martwy. Potrzebował czasu, by wrócić.

Alfreda nigdy nie cieszyło urodzenie się w najpotężniejszym z czterech królestw. Nie obchodziły go te piękne miasta, w których ludzie budowali nudne zegary i latające maszyny, które ledwo wznosiły się nad lasy. Za siłę i wielkość jego ojczyzna płaciła cenę, która skutecznie psuła wizerunek całości.

Wieczna zima. Królestwo Pik było skute lodem w wiosnę, pełne rozmokłego śniegu latem, jesienią zasypywane białym pierzem, a zimą... Zimą było po prostu śmiertelne. Alfred słyszał kiedyś, że mogłoby być inaczej, gdyby tylko władcy dołączyli do Roku i wpuścili prawdziwą wiosnę, lato i jesień. Dlatego od małego miał im to za złe. Tak, jakby mógł kiedyś wgarnąć temu mitycznemu Królowi, pocałowanemu przez śmierć, i Królowej, że postępują źle.

Ale wszystko było w porządku, a w każdym razie w tym porządku, który utworzył się w nieporządnej sytuacji, więc Alfred był szczęśliwy. Miał życie, miał rodzinę i miał marzenia. Planował zostać łowcą księżyca. Nawet zaczął się tego uczyć od swojego wujka, który łowił przez całe swoje życie. Alfred wiedział już, żeby nigdy nie polować w nieczystych jeziorach, by w ogóle nie zbierać światła z ziemi, choćby wydawało się najczystszym srebrem, wygodnie uwięzionym w wielkich soplach i lodowych krach. Prawdziwy księżycowy blask, tłumaczył mu wujek, delikatny jak pierwszy pocałunek, świeży jak śnieg spadający z nieba, lśniący spokojnym, ciepłym srebrem księżycowej tarczy... Takie godne poszanowania piękno należało zabierać prosto z nieba. Dlatego w przejrzyste noce, kiedy gwiazdy błyszczały naprawdę mocno, Alfred znajdywał najwyższy punkt w okolicy, wspinał się i mozolnie próbował złapać światło w plecioną pułapkę. Zbieranie promieni prosto z nieba było ciężkim zadaniem, więc często wracał z pustymi rękoma albo pojedynczą jasną nicią złapaną w szklany słoik.

Był szczęśliwy, tak? W takim razie dlaczego... Dlaczego wszystko musiało skończyć się w ten sposób?

*

Może to zabrzmi śmiesznie, ale jesienią zima była najpiękniejsza.

W tej fazie cyklu moce Króla Pik słabły, więc razem z nimi zima. Powietrze było prawie ciepłe, sypiące z nieba płatki śniegu wielkie i leniwe, a w większości jezior wodę naprawdę dało się dotknąć. Nocą wszystko błyszczało bielą, a księżycowe promienie rozbijały się o świeży śnieg tak, że miliony okruszków błyszczało wszystkimi możliwymi barwami. Alfred czasami zastanawiał się nad tym, jak musi wyglądać autentyczna jesień, ale plotki gasiły jego entuzjazm.

Tak czy siak, dzisiaj była dobra noc na polowanie. Znalazł już dobre miejsce. W lesie na szczycie wzgórza rosło drzewo, tak wielkie, że zdawało się sięgać nieba, ale dojście do niego zajmowało mnóstwo czasu. Z dziesięciu księżycowych promieni uwięzionych w lampionie Alfreda, po drodze zniknęło sześć z nich. W dodatku im głębiej w las, tym ciemniej się robiło, a on prawie się zgubił. Gdy w końcu odnalazł właściwe drzewo, zaczął się bać, że jest już za późno, że niedługo noc zacznie blednąć...

W ten sposób Alfred zaczął wspinać się na drzewo zbyt nerwowo, ślizgając stopami o oblodzone gałęzie, chwiejąc się i robiąc mnóstwo hałasu. Kolejny promień zbladł i zniknął, jednak potem chłopak w końcu przebił się przez warstwę gałęzi i zobaczył...

Zobaczył cały wielki las pokryty świeżą bielą i niebo, ciemnopurpurowe i ciężkie od gwiazd, czyli lodowych kul pełnych księżycowego blasku. Kiedy spadały, ponoć przynosiły ze sobą tyle najczystszych i najpiękniejszych promieni, że szczęśliwiec, który podniósł jedną z nich, nie musiał już nigdy pracować. Ludzie mieli więc powody, by nocą patrzeć w niebo z zachwytem i nadzieją, a w myślach błagać gwiazdę o to, by zsunęła się z nieboskłonu i spadła w ich ramiona.

Alfred tylko się do nich uśmiechnął, a potem wyjął swoją łapkę i zabrał się do pracy. Robił to tak długo, aż zdrętwiały mu ręce, a mięśnie zaczęły protestować. Uchwycone promienie chował w słoikach, gdzie mogły odbijać się od szkła tak długo, jak chciały.

Wtedy dostrzegł w powietrzu coś, co wyglądało jak wyjątkowo duży promień, padający tam, gdzie gałęzie były o wiele za chude, by na nich stać. Chyba, że ktoś miał szczęście i dużo zręczności.  
Przesunął się w stronę światła o krok, o drugi, a potem o trzeci. Zatrzymał się, gdy konar pod nim zatrzeszczał. Dalej tylko wygiął się do przodu, wysuwając rękę z łapką tak daleko, jak tylko sięgał. To ciągle nie wystarczyło, chociaż brakowało tylko trochę, tylko pół kroku...

Trzask łamanej gałęzi rozerwał też nocną ciszę.

W krótkim momencie upadku Alfred pomyślał, że coś jest nie tak z jego śmiercią. Chyba nie powinna być taka... Świetlista.

*

W tym samym momencie, ale bardzo daleko od Alfreda, ktoś przechadzał się po lesie, którego nie dało pomylić się z żadnym innym lasem w całym królestwie. Tylko tutaj od stuleci nie spadł samotny płatek śniegu, zaś zieleń bujnie obrastała gałęzie i ziemię. Jedynie wpośród tutejszych drzew błąkały się dusze martwych kart, purpurowe i granatowe świetliki, które mogły być przyjazne albo mogły być niebezpieczne

Zdecydowanie, to był bardzo, ale to bardzo istotny las. Podobnie, jak osoba, która samotnie przemierzała jego mroczne ścieżki w prawie całkowitym spokoju, przynajmniej dopóki wszystko nie rozbłysnęło nagle szalenie białym światłem, a w oddali...

W pięknym zamku pośrodku tego magicznego lasu, zegar, który słyszała tylko jedna osoba na świecie, nagle na chwilę ucichł.

A potem wybiły dzwony, których krzyk skruszył każde szkło. Serce Królowej zabiło równie mocno, co one.

Kiedy światło przygasło, a dzwony ucichły, osobnik odwrócił się na pięcie i popędził prosto przed siebie. Wokół niego odżywały płomyki, aż w końcu jaśniały tłumie z każdego zakamarku. Może z wyjątkiem polany na środku lasu, do której nie miały wstępu. Właśnie tam dobiegł mężczyzna, gdzie przystanął i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, przekręcając dłoń w prawo. Na środku polanki pojawiły się łukowate drzwi, przedzielające niebieski symbol królestwa na pół. Otworzyły się przed mężczyzną, który nie marnował czasu i natychmiast przez nie przeszedł. W tej samej chwili znalazł się pośrodku królewskiego dziedzińca, tuż przed wieżą zegarową, której szczyt ciągle jaśniał zimowym światłem.

Wszędzie wokół zebrał się tłum. Jednak tylko Królowa Pik mogła wejść do wieży w tak istotnej chwili. I weszła... Chociaż, cóż, prawdę mówiąc... Wszedł.

Alfred umierał w śniegu, ale obudził się w pomieszczeniu, którego przeznaczenia nie znał. Podniósł się powoli do pozycji siedzącej i jęknął, przytykając dłoń do twarzy, z której zniknęły jego okulary. Widział niewyraźnie purpurową mgiełkę spływającą na podłogę, jakby znikąd. Pachniała mrozem i lodowym bzem, a w powietrzu unosiło się mnóstwo białych płomieni, które w niczym nie przypominały światła księżyca. Nie wydzielały aury chłodnego piękna, chociaż wydzielały chłód.  
Resztę świata wypełniało tykanie zegara, bardzo szybkie. Jak bicie serca pomnożone przez dwa. Alfred zsunął się z prostego podwyższenia, takiego, na którym zwykle postawia się trumnę... Przełknął ciężko ślinę, a potem powoli wstał, zanurzając się po kostki w purpurowej mgle. Rozejrzał się, jednak zanim jego myśli zdążyły popłynąć w jakimkolwiek kierunku, rozległa się seria dudniących dźwięków, która zwykle towarzyszy otwieraniu niezwykle skomplikowanych mechanizmów. Czegoś takiego Alfred nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, więc zaskoczył go widok nagle rozwartego przejścia i sylwetki, które pojawiła się w tych drzwiach.  
Była smukła i częściowo niewyraźna dla zepsutych oczu Alfreda. Kiedy postąpiła do przodu odgłos jej kroków odbił się echem od ścian, a w momencie, w którym podeszła bliżej, chłopiec zobaczył, że to po prostu mężczyzna w niebieskim płaszczu i z... Oczami, które błyszczały jadeitem. Oczami, które nie należały do człowieka.  
- Wróciłeś do mnie - przemówił człowiek mocnym, ale pięknym głosem. Coś w Alfredzie, czego nie potrafił nawet opisać słowami, zadrżało od tego głosu.  
- Co? - zapytał piskliwie, nerwowo obserwując, jak mężczyzna zbliża się do niego coraz bardziej. - Kim jesteś? Gdzie ja jestem? Co... - urwał, gdy smukła, chłodna dłoń chwyciła go delikatnie za twarz i pogładziła pieszczotliwie policzek. Obce usta, smukłe i blade, znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko jego własnej twarzy.  
- Co za młode ciało, mój wieczny królu - wyszeptał mężczyzna, a potem pocałował Alfreda głęboko i powoli. Alfred poczuł się tak, jakby w jego przełyku coś zaczęło zamarzać i rosnąć, aż lód pochłonął go od środka.  
Chłopak nie mógł zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy otworzył oczy, te nie przypominały już jego własnych. Były nieludzko niebieskie i przejrzyste jak jezioro, lśniące od magii i zimna. Nie wiedział też, kto nagle przemówił jego ustami i, dlaczego jego własny głos wydaje się taki okrutny i zimny, jakby samym brzmieniem miał sprowadzać śnieżyce i łamać lodowce... A to było przecież pojedyncze słowo.  
- Zawsze.  
- Albo nigdy - odpowiedział mężczyzna, po raz kolejny muskając wargami usta Alfreda.  
Zawiał wiatr, który nagle zgasił białe ogniki. Chłopak znów poczuł, że panuje nad swoim ciałem, ale teraz nieodmiennie czuł coś nowego. Mężczyzna, który właśnie go pocałował zamrugał i nagle błysk w jego oczach ustąpił. Teraz były zielone, zwyczajną, ludzką zielenią, a ich właściciel odstąpił na krok i popatrzył na Alfreda tak, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważył.  
Odetchnął i odezwał się do niego spokojnie:  
- Witaj, chłopcze. Jestem pewny, że masz kilka pytań.  
To był ten moment, w którym Alfred uświadomił sobie, że przed chwilą pocałował się z kimś po raz pierwszy. Mając tysiąc pytań ta jedna myśl w jakiś sposób wybiła się ponad pozostałe i chłopiec otworzył usta, bo tak, do cholery, miał parę pytań, ale w tym samym momencie obcy człowiek niespodziewanie się odezwał.  
- Ile masz lat?  
- Co...  
- Tak, to już słyszałem.  
- Piętnaście, ale...  
- Piętnaście - powtórzył mężczyzna, wydając się niezadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi. - Ciągle jesteś dzieckiem.  
- A ty mnie właśnie pocałowałeś, więc...  
- To nie byłem ja - parsknął osobnik, odsuwając się jeszcze bardziej i pierwszy raz spuszczając wzrok z Alfreda. - Królowa witała się z królem.  
Alfred, który właśnie zamierzał krzyknąć, żeby rozmówca nareszcie przestał przerywać mu każde zdanie, po raz kolejny dał się zbić z tropu.  
- ...co?  
- Czy "co" to cały arsenał słownictwa, jakim dysponujesz? - zirytował się mężczyzna. Alfred zresztą też był zły, ale miał dość dumy, by nie zapytać, co oznacza "arsenał."  
- Nie - odpowiedział w końcu szczerze. - Ale to bardzo dobre pytanie. Co się tutaj dzieje?  
Mężczyzna drgnął, a potem nagle odwrócił się w kierunku Alfreda tak szybko, że poły błękitnego płaszcza zatańczyły mu na wysokości kostek. Po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się, ale był to uśmiech wypruty z wszelkiej radości.  
- Jestem Królową Pik - przedstawił się, nie podnosząc głosu, co byłoby właściwe przy takim wyznaniu. - A ty, mój mały chłopcze, jesteś od teraz Królem Pik, najbogatszą i najpotężniejszą istotą na świecie. Rozumiesz, co to oznacza?  
Alfred... Chciał nie uwierzyć, co było naturalną reakcją na coś takiego. Ale wtedy odkrył, że coś dziwnego się z nim dzieje. Popatrzył na swoje stopy. Spod butów wyślizgiwała się cienka warstwa lodu, co widział ostro i wyraźnie, ponieważ jego wada wzroku gdzieś zniknęła.  
I czuł to... To coś, jakby wypełniał go księżyc i gwiazdy, być może coś ponad to. Zachłysnął się tym wrażeniem.  
Niższy od niego mężczyzna, Królowa Pik, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i dokończył z nutką ponurego humoru:  
- Że musimy kupić ci słownik.


	2. Król nie jest królem

Gdzieś w zimowej krainie kapłan przechadzał się po przestronnej sali pełnej cienkich świec i podpalał je. Pierwszy płomień tej nocy opowiedział mu o śnie górnika, który przeżywał utratę brata, drugi przywiódł do kapłana marzenie młodego chłopca o córce zegarmistrza, a trzeci topił się we krwi wrogów pomniejszego szlachcica.

Pragnienia, potrzeby i modły, połamane momenty i nieważne myśli. Z tych rzeczy ludzie tkali swoje sny.

Czwarta świeca przyniosła sen o wiośnie.

Kapłan ujrzał przebłyski błękitu na burzowym niebie, światło topiące śnieg i plamę trawy na zimowym płaszczu. Otworzył oczy, chwycił świecę i ujął dwoma palcami płomień, który sczerniał, a potem rozpłynął się.

W tej samej chwili, gdzieś daleko, pewna kobieta na zawsze przestała marzyć.

Jeszcze przez wiele godzin było słychać tylko dudniące kroki kapłana, oraz ledwo dostrzegalne tchnienie, gdy gasnął kolejny płomień. Sny nadpływały, jak owce wabione przez pasterskiego psa do zagrody, przynajmniej do czasu, w którym wołania nagle ucichły.

Kapłan odwrócił się i wbił uważne spojrzenie w pogrążone w ciemności drzwi. Po długiej chwili, stojący po drugiej stronie strażnik odważył się je pchnąć i zajrzeć do komnaty.

- Rozumiesz, że przeszkadzanie mi w nocy to wyrok śmierci - zauważył kapłan.

- Nie w noc, w którą powraca król, panie - odpowiedział strażnik. - Król Pik przybył.

Kapłan milczał, do czasu, kiedy za jego plecami jednocześnie zgasło pięć świec.

- Dziękuję. Nigdy mów nikomu, że tutaj byłeś. - W brązowych oczach kapłana zabłysnęło światło. - Pójdę go przywitać.

- Chodź ze mną.

Tak powiedział Arthur, zanim poprowadził oszołomionego Alfreda po krętych schodach. Na zewnątrz, w purpurowej nocy, chłopiec zobaczył tłum okazale ubranych ludzi. Stali jak w transie, przynajmniej, dopóki nie zobaczyli Królowej Pik. Musiało chodzić o niego. Dlaczego ludzie mieliby szeptać na widok Alfreda?

Wtedy zebrani zaczęli klękać. Tykanie zegara z wieży, szeptanie wiatru i szelest drogocennych materiałów - to wszystko w połączeniu z tłumem milczących, klęczących ludzi stworzyło atmosferę, którą z rzadka doświadczał Alfred, gdy stał samotnie pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem. Teraz niebo patrzyło na niego.

- Co oni robią? - wyrwało mu się.

- Może komuś spadła moneta i teraz pomagają mu ją znaleźć - odparł Arthur, rzucając rozmówcy krótkie spojrzenie. - A może celebrują powrót króla, Alfredzie Jones. Jak sądzisz?

Pod koniec krótkiej drogi dotarli do budynku. Pałac był wielki jak tytan, którego biały łeb gubił się w chmurach. Alfred zawahał się, zanim wszedł za królową do środka budynku i dał się zamknąć w gładkich ścianach ozdobionych w purpurę i królewski błękit. Nie miał czasu na rozejrzenie się, ponieważ Arthur szedł dalej do jednej z komnat, którą Alfred nazwałby niewyróżniającym się spośród innych pałacowych saloników, gdyby kiedykolwiek widział jakieś inne i piękniejsze pokoje. Arthur wszedł tam pierwszy, a kiedy straż zamknęła za nimi drzwi, nagle stało się coś dziwnego.

Arthur zatrzymał się i parsknął śmiechem.

- Myślałem, że nie ma za grosz poczucia humoru - rzucił w powietrze.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - zdziwił się Alfred. - Pszepana?

Arthur odepchnął się od drzwi i minął Alfreda, który teraz zauważył, że ruchy królowej są znacznie swobodniejsze, niż przed momentem. Arthur ściągnął długi płaszcz i zarzucił go niedbale na krzesło. Alfred zaś stał skrępowany w jednym miejscu, odkąd podążanie za władcą stało się zbędne. Zastanawiał się, czy może usiąść, ale nie był ani zmęczony ani przekonany. Arthur - oczywiście - nie miał tego problemu. Rozsiadł się w krześle i z tej pozycji popatrzył na zapuszczającego korzenie Alfreda

- Spójrz na siebie, pasujesz tutaj, jak osioł do karocy.

Alfred był tym typem osoby, do której powiedzenie "słowa ranią ostrzej od miecza" nie pasowało. Raz, gdy wracał z polowania, jeden z chłopców w wiosce szarpnął go nożem. Alfred uważał, że to bolało znacznie bardziej, niż, gdy wtedy, gdy powiedział coś nie tak (do tej pory nie wiedział co) córce karczmarza. Nie przejął się więc słowami Królowej Pik. Był na to zbyt otępiony.

- Naprawdę jestem teraz królem?

Arthur spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Jesteś dzieckiem.

Alfred nie zaprzeczył, wzruszając minimalnie ramionami.

- Jesteś dzieckiem - powtórzył Arthur, rozsiadając się w krześle. - Masz piętnaście lat, niewinną buźkę i te wielkie, czyste oczy. Jestem starszy od ciebie i od przodków twojego ojca. Dlatego, Alfredzie Jones do końca swoich dni pozostaniesz dzieckiem, w którym żyje Król.

Do końca życia, powtórzył Alfred. Do końca życia i tyle wystarczyło mu słyszeć. Do tej pory tkwił w nierealnym śnie, a teraz obudzono go z niego silnym ciosem w żołądek. Alfred otworzył usta i je zamknął. Arthur chyba dostrzegł cierpienie na jego twarzy, ponieważ przestał się uśmiechać.

- To życie, chłopcze. Pierwsza zasada, to nie myśleć nad nim zbytnio. Przyjdzie dzień, że zapomnisz o tym, że było inaczej.

Dwóch strażników otworzyło drzwi do komnaty. Do środka wszedł drobny człowiek z długimi, czarnymi, jak cienie włosami. Ubrany w drogie i przepastne szaty wyglądał jak gawron przebrany za pawia.

- Yao - rzucił Arthur, sztywniejąc. - Co tutaj robisz?

- Jest tutaj nowy król, tak? Mam obowiązki wobec niego - odpowiedział mężczyzna, łypiąc na Arthura niepewnie. Następie zwrócił uwagę na Alfreda, przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. - To jesteś ty? Miło cię poznać, chłopcze. Mam na imię...

- Nie powinieneś był zostawiać swoich rytuałów - przerwał mu Arthur. - Wiesz, że mogę się wszystkim zająć osobiście. Wracaj do siebie, walecie.

Cisza trwała najwyżej sekundę.

- Jesteś pewny...

- Absolutnie.

Walet pokłonił się tak nisko, że jego długie włosy prawie dotknęły wypolerowanej podłogi.

- Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się rano, królu - odpowiedział i odszedł, zerkając przed wyjściem na Alfreda.

- To tutejszy walet - wyjaśnił z niechęcią władca. - Myśli, że powiadamianie nowego króla o wszystkim to jego obowiązek.

- A nie jest?

- To mój obowiązek. - Arthur uśmiechnął się w sposób, w jaki czasem widuje się na twarzach martwych ludzi. - I, na przyszłość, nie zadawaj prostych pytań.

Gdzieś za przestronnymi oknami wstawał właśnie nowy dzień. Na widok pierwszych promieni słońca, Arthur sięgnął po leżącą na stole chustę i okrył nią lampę, która do tej pory rozjaśniała pokój światłem skradzionym księżycowi. W mgnieniu oka zapanował półmrok jutrzenki.

- Co złego w prostych pytaniach? - Alfred od razu poczuł się głupio.

- Zakładają, że istnieją proste odpowiedzi.

- Zawsze istnieje jakaś prosta odpowiedź - Alfred uśmiechnął się blado. - Nie wierzę w to, że nie.

- Może czas dorosnąć, chłopcze. Póki co, poszukaj trochę snu.

Arthur uznał rozmowę za zakończoną i natychmiast wezwał strażników, by odprowadzili króla do jego sypialni. Idąc za nimi Alfred czuł się raczej, jakby zrobił coś złego, niż nagle został uznany za króla.

- Dziękuję - powiedział, kiedy doprowadzili go na miejsce. Potem zaś zrozumiał swój błąd, gdy wymienili między sobą zakłopotane spojrzenia. Alfred uśmiechnął się z podobnym zażenowaniem. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś się do niego odezwie, dlatego zaskoczył go szorstki głos jednego z mężczyzn, gdy ci otworzyli przed nim drzwi.

- Szybko przestaniesz dziękować, dzieciaku.

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu uciekł przed nimi do środka.

Kiedy Alfred Jones odszedł, Arthur jeszcze przez chwilę siedział i patrzył, jak szarość za oknem wpada w biel nowego dnia. W końcu ubrał z powrotem swój płaszcz i wyszedł.

Poszedł do podziemi - jasnych i eleganckich - gdzie swoją siedzibę miał Walet. Teraz nie było tutaj nikogo oprócz Arthura, który pewnie wszedł do pracowni Yao, bez ogródek oświadczając już od progu:

- Wiesz, że nie możesz zostawiać swoich obowiązków nocą.

Walet uniósł zmęczony wzrok znad grubej księgi, którą wertował. W jego sali panował istny potop książek; zalewały biurko i podłogę, niektóre pływały w powietrzu. Panował tutaj uporządkowany chaos. Arthur zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju, oglądając niektóre lewitujące przedmioty.

- Ten nowy król - odpowiedział Yao, śledząc ruchy królowej. - Wiem, co chcesz zrobić. Nie możesz zatrzymać go tylko dla siebie.

- Przeszkodzisz mi w tymi? - Arthur zatrzymał się i chwycił w dłonie jedną z książek, którą zaraz zaczął wertować. Po jego pytaniu Yao spuścił wzrok, patrząc na kroniki, którymi się obecnie zajmował.

- W-wiesz, że nie mogę.

- Ależ proszę. Chcę zobaczyć, jak próbujesz.

Yao nie miał nic do powiedzenia, przynajmniej, dopóki nie zobaczył, że Arthur zamyka książkę i zmierza w kierunku wyjścia. Walet odetchnął.

- Spróbuję.

Jego władca nie raczył się nawet odwrócić.

- Powodzenia.

- Każdy pies ma swój dzień - powiedział Arthur o koronacji Alfreda. Ale potem dodał, że dzień tego psa nie nastąpi jeszcze przez jakieś trzy lata, ponieważ dziecko nie będzie sprawować oficjalnej władzy.

Ludzie go słuchali. Alfred też go słuchał i dziwił się, że w rzeczywistości mężczyzna użył jakiś pięćdziesięciu słów więcej, żeby "każdy pies ma swój dzień" zabrzmiało tak pięknie, jakby władca naprawdę troszczył się o swojego młodego umiłowanego króla. Alfred sam by w to uwierzył. Parę razy nawet zaczynał. Potem nadchodził moment, w którym uświadamiał sobie, że to o nim mówią.

Wcześniej, po paru godzinach snu jacyś ludzie wyrwali go nagle z łóżka, brutalnie zaciągnęli do okrągłej trumny wypełnionej wrzątkiem, rozebrali do naga i spróbowali go ugotować, a wcześniej obedrzeć ze skóry szorując go czymś, co dało się ugnieść, jak glinę, ale w kontakcie ze skórą bolało, jak kora drzew.

Nie oddali mu ubrań, kiedy przenosili do drugiej sali tortur, gdzie czekał na niego nowy kat z igłami, który przez cały czas powtarzał, że go nie krzywdzi. Kłamał. Z pomocą swoich igieł i lin robił Alfredowi rzeczy, za które chłopiec nie wytrzymał i w końcu całkiem odruchowo go kopnął. Myślał, że przyniesie mu to ulgę, jednak, kiedy kat zaczął błagać go o przebaczenie, Alfred Jones chciał już tylko i wyłącznie umrzeć.

Ale to był początek. Po próbie wstydu zaprowadzili go przed oblicze fryzjera, który obciął go krótko i perfekcyjnie. Potem znowu był kat z igłą. Tym razem w końcu dali mu ubrania. Bardzo dużo ubrań. I wszystko to ponoć było jednym strojem, zaskakująco wygodnym i dopasowanym. Okazało się, że na tym etapie ludzie tylko usypiali jego czujność. Pod sam koniec zjawił się w końcu ktoś, kogo rozpoznawał.

To był walet, którego Królowa Pik odprawiła wczorajszej nocy. W świetle dnia okazał się być wzrostu Alfreda, co nie było imponującym wynikiem.

- W porównaniu do wczorajszego wieczoru wyglądasz jak niebo w stosunku do ziemi, mój królu - uśmiechnął się walet. Było w nim coś ciepłego, jak w ptakach, które Alfred czasem zaskakiwał w lesie, gdy gwizdały radośnie i ciągle w przeskakiwały po gałęziach. Może dlatego chłopiec bez zastanowienia zdecydował się na szczerość.

- To brzmi dziwnie... Myślałem, że będą chcieli mnie zabić, bo powiedziałem wczoraj królowej, że nie chcę być królem. Dobrze, że to już koniec.

- Zabić? Jesteś zabawny - uśmiech Waleta pozostał niezmieniony, szczery i jasny jak słońce. - Przygotowujemy cię na rozmowę

- Rozmowę?

I Alfred Jones skończył siedząc na podwyższonym królewskim tronie, obserwowany przez setki par oczu bogatych i znaczących dworzan. Słuchał, jak Królowa Pik we własnej osobie przedstawia go, wyjaśnia, kim był wcześniej ("Szlachetnym chłopcem z prowincji, gdzie tradycje naszego królestwa są kultywowane w formie tak czystej, jak nigdzie indziej") - nikt nie zapytał Alfreda, gdzie mieszkał i czy przypadkiem nie wywoził gnoju z wiosek.)

Arthur mówił wiele rzeczy, a Alfred zupełnie nic. Nikt nie poprosił go o pojedyncze słowo, czego się obawiał do samego końca. To, że jego strach się nie sprawdził...

_...jakbyś był jakimś pomnikiem z marmurowymi ustami._ Wyczyszczonym, wypucowanym i postawionym na środku przyjęcia. Nawet Arthur na niego nie spojrzał. Kiedy nadszedł moment, mężczyzna wstał i odszedł, zajmując się rozmową z jakimś człowiekiem. Dopiero walet do niego podszedł.

- Poradziłeś sobie bardzo dobrze. Wiem, co myślisz. Wielu przed tobą myślało to samo.

Alfred odetchnął.

- Że nie potrzebujecie króla? - A już na pewno nie potrzebowali jego. - Mnie.

Jeśli Yao się zdziwił, to wcale tego nie okazał. Po prostu popatrzył na Alfreda łagodniej.

- To dobrze się składa - podjął chłopak, próbując się uśmiechnąć. - Naprawdę nie chcę tutaj być. Powiedz Arthurowi, że może rządzić za mnie zawsze.

Obaj nieuchronnie odwrócili się, by spojrzeć, jak w pustoszejącej sali królowa kontynuuje rozmowę z człowiekiem, który zdawał się nosić więcej ozdób, niż sam ważył. Yao pierwszy spojrzał z powrotem na Alfreda.

- Patrzyłeś już na swoje plecy? - zapytał. - Na pewno słyszałeś opowieści. Popatrz na swoje plecy i przypomnisz sobie rzeczy, które może cię uspokoją. Przepraszam, że nie mogę pomóc ci bardziej.

Z czasem Alfred zrozumiał, że Yao uśmiechał się do niego tak często, ponieważ nie miał niczego innego do zaoferowania. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę znacznie za późno.

W sypialni Króla Pik - podłoga z marmuru, mnóstwo szklanych figur i kryształów rozbijających światło na tęczę - wisiało wtopione w ścianę lustro. Było tak duże, że trzy osoby mogły się w nim oglądać jednocześnie i nie umknąłby im żaden szczegół. Alfred nigdy jeszcze nie widział siebie od stóp do głowy i to w odbiciu tak czystym, jakby naprzeciwko niego stał drugi Alfred. Jakiś obcy, bo ubrany za ładnie i niepraktycznie, z twarzą białą i włosami jaśniejszymi oraz krótszymi. Alfred, który mógłby być dzieckiem jakiegoś zadufanego szlachcica, gdyby tylko dodać mu pewności siebie w tej nowej roli. Bo swojej obecnej nie czuł w ogóle. Białe światło zabrało go z domu i teraz wszyscy trzymali go tutaj, mówili, że jest królem, ale nie patrzyli mu w oczy.

_Opowieści_, Alfred przypomniał sobie słowa waleta. Zaczął ściągać wszystko, w co go owinięto: materiał wokół szyi, niebieski płaszcz, marynarkę, koszulę. Odwrócił się plecami do lustra i przekrzywił głowę, dostrzegając coś wielkiego i czarnego na swojej skórze... Potem zaś jego pamięć pognała lata wstecz, kiedy epidemia siała strach w całym Królestwie Pik.

To była dziwna choroba. Sprawiała, że ludzie wychodzili z domów, bez butów, bez pożegnania. Prosto w zimę. Szli przed siebie, dopóki nie zniknęli w jakimś lesie albo na pustkowiu. Krzyczeli, jeśli próbowało się ich zatrzymać. Krzyczeli i szaleli. Po prostu musieli iść gdzieś, gdzie będą sami. Czasami wracali, częściej jednak śnieg grzebał ich ciała. Choroba samotności, mówili ludzie. Roznosiła się pomiędzy dużymi rodzinami, ale nie dotykała dzieci.

Alfred miał wtedy osiem lat, leżał wieczorem w łóżku i bał się o bliskich tak bardzo, że nie mógł usnąć. Płakał w poduszkę, co było wstydliwe. Jego brat, Matthew, też beczał, ale robił to tak cicho, że w końcu Alfred się na niego zezłościł.

- Mattie, nie udawaj, że nie jest ci źle! - nakrzyczał na niego, nadymając policzki. - Robisz to po to, żeby mama przyszła i mówiła, że jesteś taki silny.

- Mówisz tak, bo boisz się, że mama przyjdzie i powiesz, że jesteś taki słaby - odparował brat.

- Nieprawda!

Bał się, że mama wcale do nich nie przyjdzie. Dlatego nie pokłócili się w chwili, w której zwykle wybuchnęłaby kłótnia. Na chwilę ucichli obaj.

- Kiedy wróci tata? - zapytał któryś z nich. W swoich wspomnieniach Alfred nie był już pewny, kto dokładnie.

- On... Coś bardzo ważnego go wezwało.

- Może król go naznaczył? - zapytał Alfred. - Wiesz, teraz wszyscy odchodzą, więc może stary król też wyszedł z pałacu i potrzebują nowego.

Siedzący na skraju łóżka Matthew spuścił wzrok na nagie kolana.

- Nie sądzę, żeby tak było, Al.

- Dlaczego nie? Nie wierzysz, że tata byłby świetnym królem? - obruszył się starszy chłopiec. - Babcia mówi, że duch zimy zawsze wybiera najszlachetniejsze i najlepsze osoby. Rysuje im wielkiego pika na ciele, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest idealny.

- Gdzie na ciele? - Matt popatrzył na brata nieufnie. Alfred się strapił.

- Na ciele. Gdzieś na pewno. Może na sercu? - przycisnął dłoń do chudej piersi. - Albo na twarzy, żeby wszyscy widzieli.

Matthew chwilę milczał.

- Dziadek twierdzi, że to nieprawda i zawsze wybiera samych szlachciców i bogatych du-ków, Al. Poza tym... Królowie nie wracają do rodziny. Nie do takiej, jak my.

- Jak będzie królem, to na pewno do nas wróci. Król czy nie, to tata. Wszyscy będą musieli go słuchać. Nie jesteśmy gorsi...

- Nie rozumiesz, Al.

Tata wrócił pół roku później, ledwie żywy i zmieniony. Nie opowiadał o tym, co mu się przytrafiło, więc Alfred lubił zapełniać tą dziurę historiami o królu i szlachetnych wyborach.

Teraz uśmiechnął się blado do wspomnień i do odbicia. Racja. Nie był gorszy od...

_...od tych świń, tłustych świń wciśniętych w pończochy, w klejnoty, świń myślących, że są tygrysami. Świnie mylące pieniądze z władzą. Nie potrafią znaleźć własnej dupy bez pomocy, nie czują zimny zza swoich futer i kominków... Sram na nich._

Lustro nagle pękło, kiedy samotna rysa rozcięła je w poprzek. Szron pokrył lśniącą powierzchnię, zasłaniając Alfredowi jego odbicie.

To był moment, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkał Króla Pik.

Jak szybko mógł mijać czas?

Alfredowi wydawało się, że przeżywa sto lat w sekundzie. Siedział na podłodze obok wielkiego łoża. Kulił się, ukrywając głowę w ramionach i oddychając ciężko, dociskając czoło do swoich kolan, czując, jak twarde są ludzkie kości.

iNigdy nie chciałeś czegoś z nimi zrobić? Z tymi tłustymi dupami na górze? Teraz możemy sobie z nimi poradzić. Ty i ja./i

Może minęło milion lat, a Alfred zapuścił korzenie, obrus liśćmi i umarł, kiedy w końcu drzwi się otworzyły, a on usłyszał stłumione głosy.

- Chłopcze - rozpoznał głos Arthura, jednak wzdrygnął się i skulił jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie zbliżaj się!

Całą komnatę obrastała gruba warstwa lodu. Jakaś moc zamroziła ściany i połogi, oraz wszystkie przedmioty, zmieniając sypialnię króla w lodową jaskinię. W centrum wszystkiego siedział Alfred, plama słońca pośrodku zimowej pustyni.

Arthur stał na progu. Lód sięgał mu do połowy łydek a pomimo to mężczyzna postąpił krok do przodu, zaś ten... Walczył, skrzypiał i trzaskał, ale w rozpadał się oraz topniał, jak zraniona zwierzyna, w którą ktoś coraz głębiej wbije nóż. Zaalarmowany odgłosami Alfred odważył się otworzyć oczy. Na jego policzkach zastygły zamrożone łzy.

Alfred nie myślał już niczego, jedynie patrzył, jak Królowa Pik bez problemu przebija sobie drogę do niego i klęka.

- Jest w mojej głowie - wydukał. - N-nie... N-nie powiedziałeś. Nie chcę go w mojej głowie... Zabierz go...

Arthur mu nie odpowiedział przez długą chwilę. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Wilgotny błękit i obca, niewzruszona zieleń. Umysł Alfreda uchwycił się tego koloru, jak kotwicy trzymającej go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Król Pik w jego głowie milczał, gdy Arthur na niego patrzył.

- ...zamknij oczy, Alfredzie Jones i nie waż się ich otwierać - rozkazał nagle władca. Alfred się zawahał. - Nie pomogę ci, jeśli ich nie zamkniesz.

Chłopiec skinął głową i przymknął powieki. Czerń oblazła go, jak rój robaków.

_Jesteś królem, to on ma ci służyć, ma cię słuchać,_ krzyknął głos. _Głupia dziwka, o której nic nie wiesz. Chcesz dać mu mnie uciszyć? Ha! Dobrze! Wtedy się nie dowiesz!_

Alfred potrząsnął głowę, czekając, aż Arthur coś zrobi. W poczuciu kompletnej beznadziei wypowiedział błagalnie jego imię. Poczuł coś chłodny powiew na swojej twarzy, a potem... Plusk.

- Możesz otworzyć oczy.

W królewskiej sypialni nie było już prawie lodu, z wyjątkiem dużych kawałków, które zaczynały topnieć. Reszta zmieniła się w wodę, zalewającą wszelkie zakamarki, nie oszczędzając nawet królewskiej pary.

Król Pik milczał, jednak wspomnienie jego głosu dalej tkwiło w głowie Alfreda, jak dziesiątki powbijanych w mózg noży.

Arthur dotknął przelotnie jego policzka, a zamrożone łzy z powrotem zmieniły się w wodę i spłynęły. Alfred zamrugał, ale milczał, a i Arthur wydawał się nieskory do komentarzy.

Alfred poruszył dłonią po podłodze, jak dziecko, które rozmazuje farbę na rysunku.

- Co zrobiłeś? - zapytał w końcu.

- Coś, dzięki czemu nic nie powie przez dłuższy czas. - Arthur zamilkł.

- Nie chcę, żeby odzywał się w ogóle.

- Wiem. - Arthur powoli wstał. Co dziwniejsze, schylił się i praktycznie postawił na nogi Alfreda. Ten był tylko w połowie przytomny. Oddychał ciężko i patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem. - Chodź, chłopcze. Znajdziemy ci inną komnatę.


End file.
